The Tauron Accumilator War Mechines
Great Tauron Wars Count Narhell Sarkhon who is a distinguished weapons scientist,during the Last days of Second Tauron Wars.It was he who found a way to destroy The Tauron Accumilator War Mechines-huge robots,who were programmed to ravish the United Kingdoms of Atlantis's Eastern Seaboard,by absorbing energy and turning back into energy weapons to destroy an enemies countyside.Accumulator (energy), an apparatus for storing energy or power-a predassessor to Zero Point Energy Modules and Power generators .A distant ancestor to the Gravis-Rho. was the most powerful of four robots designed in by the Tauron as agents of destruction. At the final day of the Second Tauron Wars,on the Homeworld of Atlantis, the The Tauron Accumilators were entombed within a crypt that was sunk into the sea. The crypt was activated by the Taurons from the sea in modern times, and when the Great War Mechines reactivated it destroyed a seacoast smelting factory Plot summary What appears to be a large smelting factory the shores the Atlantic Ocean near Tellax City,during the final days of First Tauron Wars is destroyed,Count Narhell Sarkhon and Doomwatchers are called to investigate the incident.soon reveals itself as an even greater menace than first believed, with grave implications for the survival of the human race.The Tauron Accumilator War Mechines-huge robots,who were programmed to ravish the United Kingdoms of Atlantis's Eastern Seaboard. foretells the dangerous implications of mass consumption of energy resources A gigantic " machine", The Tauron Accumilators attacks power plants in , draining them of their energy. In doing so, The Tauron Accumilators grows in vast power, becoming powerful as it consumes more and more energy. The Tauron Accumilator is discovered by Count Narhell Sarkhon who is a distinguished weapons scientist,during the First Tauron Wars to be the first "accumulator" sent from the Tauron race that drained their own natural resources. The Tauron Accumilators to drain United Kingdom's power and return that power to their own Tauron Empire. marches towards Los Angeles and a nuclear weapons facility. Conventional weapons cannot stop The Tauron Accumilators . Director suggests the Atlantean Air Force drop an H-bomb on it. Dr.Narhell Sarkhon argues that it will only feed the Tauron War Mechines power, but it is too late. The Tauron Accumilators jams the bomber's controls so that it crashes into First Tauron Accumilators. After the mushroom cloud, Accumilators glows in power larger,as their Deflector Force Shield strethens. In a struggle between the Director and Gaskell, the Director receives a high voltage shock, this de-possesses him temporarily. A Count Narhell Sarkhon and other scientist suggests fighting The Tauron Accumilator not by dropping the Atomic Bomb onto it.Since The Tauron Accumilator only absorbs the bomb's power and grows to titanic strenth,there must a way to use that ability agaist them.. It threatens to drain the world's cities and starve the Free World of power. Narhell Sarkhon and other scientists devise a plan to turn The Tauron Accumilator ' polarity backwards, thereby feeding on itself.In a struggle between the Director and Gaskell, the Director receives a high voltage shock, this de-possesses him temporarily. He says they must reverse Accumilators's process. Gaskell's plan is to drop special isotope particles on top of Kronos, thereby changing the polarity of his antennae. This is supposed to make him feed on his own stored power, making him consume himself. A lone jet drops the parachute bomb with the isotope powder. It works. The Tauron Accumilators begins sparking and glowing as they consumes themselves. After awhile, only a pile of smoldering rubble remains,as three Great War Mechines destroy each other. United Kingdoms of Atlantis's Eastern Seaboard and the world is safe once more,as the Tauron Empires last,despirate act to win the war fails.. The Tauron Accumilator explodes and the United Kingdoms of Atlantis' is saved. Powers and abilities The The Tauron Accumilator's robotic materials, design, and construction provide it with superhuman strength, stamina, durability, and reflexes. It possesses a limited artificial intelligence, with a capacity for limited self-motivated activity. The Tauron Accumilator are programmed to be moderately proficient at tactical combat. The Tauron Accumilator has repulsor-ray blasters mounted in its arms. A walking juggernaut, The Tauron Accumilator's could easily smash through structures, could survive a landslide, and could fire destructive electric-bolt force rays from its hand-electrodes.emitted a tractor beam-like force which could uproot trees and tear the walls out of houses. The Tauron Accumilator wields the Power Cosmic and can employ it to produce nearly any effect tyhe desires, including the molecular restructuring and repairing of it's external and internal systems,transmutation of matter, the teleportation of objecs across space or time, the projection of energy with indeterminable destructive force, the erection of nearly impenetrable force fields, the transmittion of energy across interdimensional and intra-dimensional portals, telepathy, telekinesis,and a form of cosmic awareness Originally the The Tauron Accumilator could alter its density from its natural tempered steel form to total intangibility. The circuits that controlled this function have burned out and have not been replaced. The vibration of a certain "sonic crystal" caused The Tauron Accumilators intangibility control to malfunction. The Tauron Accumilator originally could also generate "volcanic" thermal energy and project it through its face-plate. This function has also apparently been eradicated. he notion of a all-consuming, unstoppable power was an easy resonant theme in the Cold War climate of the mid 50s.jit1 I like the design.It's weird enough to alien.Besides this Marvel got Galactus from